


Me and Your Ghost

by Queenzie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Haunting, Nightmares, Post-Rumbling (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Trauma, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: No matter how far she got, Eren's memory would still haunt her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Me and Your Ghost

Five years.

Five years after the rumbling. Five years after she had finally built a life for herself outside of the walls with her friends. Five years after Eren's death.

And yet, it _still_ haunted her. _He_ still haunted her. The image of him was constantly there; turquoise eyes that held the largest glimmer of hope in them, rosy lips that would curl in a frown to hide his blush, soft brown hair that he would eventually grow out. But, the image she hated the most, was his dull and lifeless eyes that stared into her soul once he was gone.

Sometimes, she could feel him too. The warmth of his hand in hers, and butterflies she would get in her stomach when she saw him smile, and of course, the sadness she felt when he pushed her away. It was all there.

Mikasa would wake up every night in a sweat, feeling like something was choking her. She couldn't breathe. But, when she reached up, her neck was bare. There was nothing. No scarf, no hands, nothing.

Even when he was dead, she wouldn't be free of him.

His ghost remained. Maybe not in a literal sense, but there was no denying that he would always be in the back of her mind, wandering.

No matter how she felt, no matter what emotions stood in the way, Mikasa _had_ to kill him. If she hadn't, the rumbling wouldn't have stopped, and all of her friends would be dead.

Everyone told her it was a good thing, and that she shouldn't hold onto him any longer. He's gone, and the world is finally at peace. This is what he wanted. But, it wasn't that easy. She was a prisoner to her own mind. He was free, but she wasn't.

"Another nightmare?"

The sound of Armin's soothing voice startled her. Mikasa let out a sigh as she turned her head from the window to meet his concerned gaze.

"Yes."

Armin didn't hesitate to sit down on her bed next to her and wrap his arms around her trembling frame, squeezing her in his embrace. Mikasa returned the gesture, her grip tighter than his. He still had a few years left, but that still wasn't enough. Once he was gone, Mikasa would be alone, with the only thing to comfort her being the memories of her lover and childhood friend.

"I love you, Mikasa. Don't ever think you're alone. I miss him, too."

A tear rolled down her pale cheek as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

All Eren left behind in this world for Mikasa was his ghost.


End file.
